Eternal Moon Sailor Senshi Alone
by Lady Sylver
Summary: [Complete] A new enemy appears and confronts Sailor Moon. What will happen when she is killed? Will she be able to find a way back to her precious Senshi and Mamo-chan or is she gone forever? And who will destroy the new enemy?
1. Chapter 1- A New Enemy

Eternal Moon: Sailor Senshi Alone

By Lady Sylver

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- A New Enemy

Mamoru and Usagi stand next to the lake in the park.  The moon slowly rises over their heads.  They hold each other close as they watch the moon move across the sky.  Slowly, Usagi lifts her head so that she can look into Mamoru's midnight blue eyes.  A sad look dances in her eye as she gazes at him.

"What's the matter, Usako?"  A concerned tone fills his voice.

"I have to go home and so do you."  Usagi gives him a small smile.  "You have to go to work and I have school tomorrow."  She says with a small giggle.

"I'll walk you home, Usako."  He says as he takes her delicate hand in his.

Usagi looks him in the face and shakes her head.  "No, you are closer to your apartment here, Mamo-chan."  She gives him a bright smile.  "Besides, I'll be fine."

"Usako, I don't like you walking home by yourself."  He gives her a concerned look.

"Who's going to mess with me?  I am Sailor Moon, you know."  She says as she strikes the pose of Sailor Moon and begins to laugh.  "Mamo-chan, I'll be fine."  She says as she gets a serious look on her face as she tries to comfort his troubled mind.  A smile crosses her face.  "I'll see you tomorrow."  She kisses him quickly and walks toward her house.

Mamoru shakes his head as he watches her walk away.  He turns and makes his way toward his apartment.

*****

Usagi stops when she gets part way through the park.  She decides to enjoy the cool nighttime air and gazes toward the stars and the moon.  After a short time, she sighs and begins to walk in the direction of the park entrance once more. When she gets closes, she hears a noise behind her.  She stops and turns in the direction of the noise, but she doesn't see anything.

She turns back toward the exit of the park.  An uneasy feeling begins to rise inside of her.  She begins to walk toward the exit again, hoping that her imagination is just getting the better of her.

"Little Princess, are you leaving so soon?"  A female's voice asks her.

Usagi grabs her brooch from her pocket.  "Moon Eternal Make-up!"  Energy surrounds her as the words leave her mouth.

*****

Mamoru reaches the front doors of his apartment complex.  A feeling of fear and dread fill him as he reaches for the door.  "Usako."  He whispers.

He runs to a nearby alley.  He looks around to make sure that no one is around.  He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a perfect red rose.  He lifts it toward the air and energy begins to surround him as he turns into Tuxedo Kamen.

*****

Eternal Sailor Moon stands there with her tiel in hand.  "Come out and play fair!"  She shouts.

"As you wish, Little Princess."  A tall woman with flowing black hair lands a few paces in front of Eternal Sailor Moon.  She wears a pair of tight dark black pants, a tight dark black shirt, knee high black soft leather boots, and a black cape and hood.  In her hands, she holds a silver broadsword.  She raises the sword before her and points it at Eternal Sailor Moon.  "My master will be happy when you are destroyed."

"Who are you?"  Eternal Sailor Moon stares at the young woman as she pulls her tiel in front of her to help defend herself.

"I am the Silver Shadow and my master is King Leenar.  Queen Beryl's brother.  You will die this night, Moon Brat."  She lunges at Eternal Sailor Moon with the sword.  She brings the sword into a sweeping motion trying to penetrate Eternal Sailor Moon's parries.

"No, you shall not win this night!"  Eternal Sailor Moon pulls her tiel in front of her.  "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  The energy races toward Silver Shadow, but Eternal Sailor Moon has no time to react to the sword being thrust at her.  Eternal Sailor Moon's attack strikes Silver Shadow as Silver Shadow's sword meets with Eternal Sailor Moon.  The sword stabs into her stomach and is pulled out again as Silver Shadow falls to the ground.

Eternal Sailor Moon looks down where she feels the pain.  She collapses as she sees the blood run from the wound.  Pain and sadness fill her as she feels the grass surround her body.  Her eyes flutter shut and she feels herself begin to float.

*****

Tuxedo Mask begins to run faster as he feels Usagi's life force fading away.  "No!  Usako!"  He yells as he reaches the park.  He knows that she is in trouble and that he is too far away to do anything about it.  "Usako, please hang on."  He whispers.

He draws near to the place that he knows Usagi is.  As he turns a corner on the path, he stops in his tracks.  Lying on the ground are two bodies.  One begins to move and slowly stands.  He sees that this is a woman dressed completely in black.  She picks a sword up from the ground and raises it above her head.  He begins to run to try to intercept the person.  He pulls out a rose and holds it till he is within range.

"See, Little Princess, I told you that I would win this night."  She begins to bring the sword down toward Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I don't think so!"  Tuxedo Kamen yells as he throws the rose at the woman.  She turns to glare at him.  He closes his eyes and concentrates.  Within moments, Prince Endymion stands there, sword in hand.  "Now, you will fight me and lose."

"Will you fight me or go to your dying princess?  The choice is yours."  She laughs as she watches his eyes glance over at Eternal Sailor Moon.  "Thought so."  She laughs and disappears.

Endymion goes to Eternal Sailor Moon's side and falls down next to her.  He pulls her into his arms and tries to wake her.

*****

_Raye sits straight up in her bed.  Standing at the foot of her bed stands Eternal Sailor Moon.  She can see that Eternal Sailor Moon is pale and transparent.  A pale yellow light surrounds her body.  Raye slowly gets out of bed and walks to the foot of the bed.  Eternal Sailor Moon smiles at her friend._

_"Goodbye, Raye.  Take care of everyone for me.  Mamo-chan will need you all." Eternal Sailor Moon says in a soft voice that could be mistaken for a summer breeze._

_"Usagi, what's wrong?  What are you talking about?"  Raye asks as she feels tears in her eyes._

_"Wake up, Raye.  They will need you."  Eternal Sailor Moon turns to leave.  She turns her head back and looks at Raye.  She smiles as she looks at her friend.  "I will return someday.  Now, wake up!"_

Raye sits up and looks toward the foot of her bed.  She looks around the room for Usagi, but she is not there.  She lies down and pulls the covers back up around her.  Just as she begins to get comfortable, her communicator sounds.

She throws the covers off and grabs the communicator.  As she answers, she sees Endymion's face streaked in blood on the screen.  She pales as she looks at him.  "Mamoru, what's wrong?" 

"Call the others and get to the park.  Usako is dying."

"On my way."  Tears begin to flood down her face as she calls the others.  Within a few moments, she is headed out the door toward the park.

*****

Endymion pulls Eternal Sailor Moon into his arms again.  "Usako, please wake up."  He watches her face for any signs of life.  He smiles as he watches her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Endymion."  She whispers.  Endymion looks down at himself and concentrates for a brief moment.  As he opens his eyes again, she smiles at him.  "I guess you were right, Mamo-chan."  She begins to cough, and he pulls her closer.

"Shhh, Usako.  The others will be here soon."  Tears fill his eyes as he looks down at her.  "We'll get you to the hospital and you'll be fine."

"We both know the truth, Mamo-chan."  She tries to smile as tears run down her face.  "I will be gone before they get here."  She turns her head to look up at the moon.  "It was a beautiful place and time that we shared up there."

"We had a lot of wonderful times on the moon and on Earth, Usako."  He responds as he looks up at the moon.  He waits to hear her say something, but silences is all that is heard.  He looks down to see her still, peaceful body lying in his arms.  "No."  He whispers.  "Usako!"  He yells at the top of his lungs.  He pulls her body close and feels as the transformation fades from her body.  He cries into her long blonde hair.

All eight of the Sailor Senshi arrive to see Mamoru holding Usagi's body and crying.  They know that they are too late.  Tears begin to flow from all their eyes as they look upon their dead princess and their grieving prince.

Sailor Saturn looks up to Sailor Pluto.  "What happens now?"  She asks with her childlike innocence.

"I don't know."  Sailor Pluto says as she looks up at the moon.  "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2- Birth

Chapter 2- Birth

"We are all gathered here today to say goodbye to a special young lady. Her family and her friends loved Usagi Tsukino. She was one of those special people that only comes around once in a millennium. She cared about people and never thought bad about them until they gave her a reason to." Ami pauses and looks out across the gathered friends and relatives. 

"I was one of those people that she found and touched. I have always been smart, and most people would stay away from me. Not Usagi. She became my friend and taught me how to do something other then study all of the time." She wipes the tears that begin to fall. "You were a good friend and we will all miss you, Usagi." She steps away from the front of the casket. She walks toward the other Senshi who pull her into their arms as she begins to sob uncontrollably.

Raye walks up to the front of the casket and does a brief burial ceremony. As the ceremony ends, the casket is lowered into the ground. Raye looks down at the lowered casket and pulls a white rose from the folds of her priestess gown. "I remember, Usagi." She smiles weakly as she throws the rose onto the casket.

As she walks away, she sees the others walking toward the coffin. Everyone that walks by throws a white rose into the grave. The last person to walk up to the gravesite is Mamoru. She watches with sad eyes as he pulls out a red rose. He kisses the bud and throws it in on top of the white roses. Raye watches as he turns and walks away. 

Raye feels a hand come to rest on her shoulder and turns to see who it is. Setsuna stands there. "You did well, Raye." She says quietly. "She came to see you didn't she." Raye looks at her in surprise. Setsuna just smiles. "Serenity was almost to her peak in power when she was killed. She was not as stupid as she lead us all to believe."

"No, she was not." Raye answers. "Will she come back?"

"I don't know, but this is a discussion for another time." Raye gives her another puzzled look. "I have to leave for a while, Raye."

"We are going to need everybody." Raye says.

"No, Raye. The seven of you and Tuxedo Kamen will be able to handle things for a while." Setsuna turns and begins to walk away. "This is something I have to do."

Raye watches with a sad heart as Setsuna walks away. She looks down at the coffin that holds her best friend. "Oh, Usa." Her tears run down her face as she falls to her knees. "Who's left to believe in us?" She whispers. She feels six hands come to rest on her shoulders and back. She looks up into six pairs of sad, but caring eyes.

*****

A woman with long white hair walks down the street holding two bags of groceries. She feels pressure in her stomach and looks down at her round belly. "Oh, Little One, can't you give Mama a break for a little while?" She feels the kicks again and begins to giggle. "I'll have my hands full with you, won't I, Little One." She looks up as the light turns green.

She begins to walk across the street when she hears the screech of breaks and the sudden feeling of flying. She feels a scream rip from her throat as the pavement collides with her. She grabs her stomach as darkness surrounds her. "Someone call an ambulance. She's pregnant." Those are the last words that she hears before the darkness surrounds her. 

*****

The emergency room is anything but bustling. Dr. Mizuno sits at her desk and hopes that Ami and her friends are okay. She should have been at the funeral with her daughter, but there had been no one else to work the emergency room. She looks out at all the idle nurses and sighs. As she bends her head down to work on more of her paperwork, she hears the ambulance pulling into parking lot. She watches as they stop and pull the gurney from the back of the ambulance. 

A pregnant woman with long white hair is brought into the emergency room. Dr. Mizuno checks the woman's vital signs and shakes her head. The woman is extremely weak. She places her hand on the woman's stomach. She does not expect to feel anything, but she is rewarded with a very strong kick.

She lifts her head and shouts as loud as she can. "Get an obstetrician down in the OR right away. We are losing the mother, but we may be able to save the baby." Everyone in the emergency room drops what he or she is doing and gets the woman down to the operating room.

Dr. Mizuno paces the hallways of the emergency room. She keeps looking up at the clock and then begins to pace again. She looks down the hallways as she hears footsteps on the tile floor. The obstetrician on call walks down the hallway toward the emergency room. Dr. Mizuno stops and watches Dr. Cooper walk down the hallway. Dr. Cooper looks up and smiles weakly at Dr. Mizuno.

"The mother didn't make it. We didn't think the baby was going to make it, but by some miracle, she did. She is a happy healthy little baby girl." Dr. Cooper announces to the entire emergency room. Cheers sound from behind Dr. Mizuno. She turns to see the entire emergency room staff standing there and cheering.

*****

Dr. Mizuno stands outside of the nursery window. She stares down at the newborn baby girl. The baby stares back at her with bright blue eyes. She smiles as a single tear runs down her face. "What's going to happen to you now, Little One?" She whispers to the window. The baby smiles in response to her question. Dr. Mizuno feels someone standing next to her and turns to look. Beside her stands a tall woman with long black hair.

"We could not find anybody who knew the young woman or any family that may claim the baby." She smiles sadly at Dr. Mizuno. "She will be put into foster care or an orphanage."

"Such a sad fate for a small child."

"I see it all the time." The woman stares down at the baby. "I need to give the child a name. Do you have any suggestions?"

"She is such a happy baby. She seems so serene lying there, but my daughter just lost her best friend it seems right to give a new life the name of an old life that died to soon." The woman with long black hair stares and smiles at Dr. Mizuno. "Usagi is a nice name."

"We will name her Usagi Serenity." Dr. Mizuno looks up at the woman and smiles. "I will be here to get her in a few days."

"By the way, my name is Dr. Mizuno." She puts her hand out to the woman. "I don't think that I caught your name."

"No, Dr. Mizuno, I never gave it to you." She sticks her hand out to her and smiles. "I am Cassandra Drake." She waves to the small baby and walks away.

*****

Dr. Mizuno comes to see little Usagi the next day. She looks in to see the small baby. The baby that had been so happy the day before seems so sad. Her bright blue eyes don't sparkle as they had the day before. Dr. Mizuno feels a deep concern growing inside of her.

She walks around to the doctor's entrance of the nursery. She lightly knocks on the door and waits for an attendant to let her in. The attendant arrives at the door and unlocks. "Dr. Mizuno, is everything alright?"

"What's wrong with Usagi? She does not look the same as yesterday." Dr. Mizuno looks at the attendant with concern in her eyes.

"She's fine." The attendant looks at her with sad eyes. "I think that she is lonely."

Dr. Mizuno walks into the nursery and picks Usagi up. "My you are a heavy one, aren't you?" The attendant hands her a bottle and pushes a rocking chair over to the side of the small bed. She sits down and gives Usagi her bottle. Slowly she rocks the rocking chair back and forth as the small baby takes her bottle. "I think Ami weighed about the same as you when she was born."

"I wish I could have gotten Ami down here to see you. She lost a friend that is very dear to her and it is taking its toll on her and her friends. I think Mamoru is the worst of the lot of them." She smiles down at Usagi. As the bottle is finished, she looks down into a sleeping face and smiles. She puts the baby into the crib and walks from the room.

She feels a hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Thank you, Dr. Mizuno. She's hardly eaten today." Dr. Mizuno smiles at the attendant and walks from the room.

Dr. Mizuno walks to the glass window and looks in at Usagi once more. "Goodbye, Little One. I hope that everything goes well in your life." She turns and walks from the window with a heavy heart.


	3. Chapter 3- Coping

Chapter 3- Coping

Mamoru walks down the street with his mind elsewhere.  He lets his feet carry him where he needs to go.  The pain that he feels in his heart grows with each passing day.  He sighs as he looks at where his feet have carried him.  A tear runs down his cheek as he looks at the rose garden that has been planted where Usagi had died.  "Oh, Usako.  It's been a year and I still miss you so much."

"I figured that I'd find you here."  A familiar voice says.

Mamoru turns to see Raye standing a few feet away.  He smiles briefly at her.  "I haven't seen you since the funeral."

"I know, but I figured I would catch you here one day."  She smiles at him.  "We need you, Mamoru."

"No."  He whispers.  "I have nothing left to fight for, Raye."

"Setsuna left the day of the funeral.  There are only the seven of us.  We need you."  She pleads with him.

"Raye," he looks up to her with tear filled eyes, "I could not protect Usako and you want me to help you guys?"

Raye walks closer to Mamoru.  "We miss her, too."  She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a communicator.  "This is for you.  When we call you can come or not the choice is yours.  Goodbye, Mamoru."  She turns and begins to walk away.  "Usagi would not want you to continue like this."  She says over her shoulder as she continues to walk away.

Mamoru falls to his knees as he holds the communicator close.  Tears run down his face as he sits in front of the rose garden and cries.  After a short while, the tears turn into laughter as he remembers the good things about Usagi and what she stood for, instead of her death.

*****

Raye walks back to the temple.  Her mind is filled with many different thoughts.  Mainly the ones as to what they will do if they have lost Tuxedo Kamen as an ally.  "He is needed and refuses to help.  Usa, you picked a bad time to get killed you know that."  She thinks to herself as the tears flow down her cheek.  "She didn't choose to die.  It just happened."  Raye silently reminds herself. 

She looks up and finds herself standing in front of the temple.  As she looks up onto the porch, she sees six people sitting up there.  "I guess the seven of us will have to do until she returns.  If, she does return."  Raye whispers.

"She will return Raye, but not yet."

Raye looks beside her and sees Setsuna standing there.  "You have come back."  She says.

"Yes, at least until we can get Mamoru to fight beside us again."  Setsuna looks at her with sad eyes.

"You have been looking for Usa, haven't you?"  Raye asks out of the blue.

"Yes, Raye, I am looking for the princess.  If she returns, I want to know."  Setsuna smiles at Raye.  "This is not for the others to know.  Not yet."

Raye nods as they approach the porch of the temple.  "I gave him the communicator, but he says he won't fight."  She pauses as she looks to each of the Senshi.  "We have all taken Usagi's death hard, but Mamoru loved her and they had seen their daughter.  This cannot be easy on him."

All the eyes facing Raye grow wide.  "You are right on two counts, Raye."  Raye slowly turns to look at the familiar male voice.  "Usako would not want me to keep going on like this and it has been hard because I saw our daughter."  

Raye throws her arms around Mamoru.  "So, you are with us."

"I am."

"Good, let's get down to business."

*****

Cassandra walks into a room that is just big enough to hold five cribs with a small walkway in-between.  In one corner sits a small rocking chair near a window.  She walks to the crib closest to the window and peers in at the small child lying there.  "I thought that you would be awake, Usa."  She whispers.  Usagi immediately puts her arms up to be held.

Carefully, Cassandra picks her up from the crib and walks to the rocking chair.  "We are never going to find you a home at this rate."  She sighs as she sits and rocks the small child.  "It's been a year and no one seems to want you."

She holds Usagi and gently rocks as the tears slide down her face.  "It's so sad to see you in and out of foster homes.  You are a year old and have been in three foster homes."  Cassandra looks down at Usagi and sees her staring out the window.  She follows Usagi's gaze and sees that she is staring at the moon.  She giggles softly.  "You like the moon don't you, Usagi."  

Usagi responds by nodding her head and pointing to the moon.  A small smile plays on her small lips.  She looks back into Cassandra's face.  Her blue eyes stare into Cassandra's soft green eyes.  Usagi looks at Cassandra as if she knows something Cassandra does not.  Usagi's eyes take on the look of years instead of the look of a one-year-old child.  Cassandra gazes into her blue eyes as she sees this, but it soon fades to the shine of a young child.  She giggles again as Usagi's eyes slowly begin to shut and she falls asleep.

Cassandra stands and walks to the crib and lowers the sleeping child into the crib.  She looks down at her and smiles.  She walks from the room.  She closes the door and leans against it.  She sighs and walks to the door to sign out.

"She's been doing that every night, Ms. Drake."

"I know, Leann.  I don't know what to do about it either."  Cassandra rubs her eyes and yawns.  "I'll be back in a few hours.  I have to get home."

"Be careful out there, Ms. Drake."

Cassandra walks out to her car and starts the engine.  She yawns again before she backs up.  She heads forward and out of the parking lot.  She yawns and rubs her eyes as she heads down the main road toward her house.  As she begins to turn onto her street, a speeding car heads down the road weaving back and forth.  As the light shines through the passenger window, she hits the gas to try to get out of the way.  She gets almost out of the way as the car hits the back quarter panel of her car sending it spinning into a telephone pole.  The driver's side door hits the pole and caves inward, but the pole is not enough to stop the car.  It breaks like a toothpick under the pressure of a person's thumb.  The brick wall on the other side of the pole stops the car.

Cassandra looks up at the moon as she feels pain fill her body.  "Take care of her and guide her where she needs to go."  She whispers as her eyes begin to shut.

A moment before the darkness fills her, she feels a hand touch her and hears a person talking to her.  "Stay awake.  Help is on the way."


	4. Chapter 4- The Trouble with Five Year Ol...

Chapter 4- The Trouble with Five Year Olds

The covers are pulled back from the sleeping girl.  She lies there and tries to ignore the fact that they are gone.  Soon, there is no way to ignore it.  "Come on, Usagi.  You have to get up.  It's you first day of school."

"I don't want to go there."  Usagi sits up and says.

"Usa, come on."  A pair of brown eyes pleads with her.  "She's coming.  You can't get in trouble again.  Ms. Lord is not nice and you know it."

"I'm up, Alley."  Usagi looks at her with sad eyes as she gets up from her bed and runs to where her school uniform is.  She puts it on and runs back to Alley.  "I'm sorry, Alley."

"Usa, you know that I will be gone soon.  You can't keep depending on me like this."  She looks down at Usagi with sad eyes.  "Two months and I'll be eighteen."

"Will she really throw you out of the house?"  Usagi asks in an innocent voice.

"I've been here long enough to know she will, but there is no time for that."  Alley walks over and puts her pale green hair into two braids that fall down her back.  She watches as Usagi walks over to the mirror to try and do her hair.

Usagi walks over and brushes out her shoulder length blonde hair.  She stares into the mirror as she brushes it.  "You want me to braid your hair?"  Alley asks.

Usagi keeps staring into the mirror and begins to brush her hair into different pieces.  Quickly she begins to mess with her hair until she has it up in the odango hairstyle.  Usagi smiles into the mirror as she sees the finished product.  Her smile drops as she sees Alley turn pale white.  "Don't you like it?"

"It looks good."  She stammers.

"Then what's wrong?"  Tears fill Usagi's eyes.

"How did you know how to do that?"  Usagi shrugs and stares at her.  "I only knew one person who wore their hair like that.  My friend Shingo's sister, but she died a few years ago."

"Oh."  Usagi says with a surprised look on her face.

"We got to go!"  She yells as she grabs Usagi's hand and runs down the stairs with her.

*****

Ms. Haruna looks over her roll sheet and prepares for her first day of class.  She sighs as she looks around the room.  "Kindergarten."  She whispers.  "Take time off and they give you a kindergarten class."   She turns her attention back toward the roll sheet.  One of the names catches her attention.  "Usagi?"  She whispers.  Tears come to her eyes as she remembers the Usagi from her junior high classes.  

She wipes her eyes as the door to the classroom opens.  A tall young woman with pale green hair stands there.  Behind her stands a young girl with her arms wrapped around her legs sobbing.  "Hi, Ms. Haruna."

"Alley?"  The young woman nods as she looks at Ms. Haruna.  "It's been a long time."

 Alley reaches behind her and pulls Usagi out from behind her.  "Ms. Lord asked me to bring Usagi in for her first day of class."  

Ms. Haruna looks down at the small child and turns pale white.  "It's her."  She whispers as her knees begin to go out from under her.  

Alley runs to Ms. Haruna and helps her to sit down.  Alley turns to make sure Usagi is alright, but Alley sees that Usagi is gone. She runs from the building and searches for her.

Ms. Haruna looks at her roll and begins to giggle.  "Usagi Serenity.  Can it really be her?"  She whispers.  "If it is, things will be different this time, Usagi."  She walks around the room and begins to prepare for the day.

*****

Alley finds Usagi sitting under a tree.  She quietly walks over so that she can see her better.  She sits down under the tree and listens for Usagi to stop crying.

"I don't belong here, do I?  No one wants me or cares about me.  I want to live on the moon like in my dreams.  At least there," She pauses and looks over at Alley, "I am loved."  Usagi buries her face in her hands and begins to cry.  "I want to go home."

Alley looks at Usagi with a puzzled look.  After a brief moment, pulls Usagi close and holds her.  "Everything will be okay, Usa.  I promise."  She stands with Usagi in her arms and walks toward the school building.  She takes her into the bathroom and gets her cleaned up.  "Are you ready to try this again?"

Usagi looks down at the ground and then back up at Alley.  A small sad smile crosses her face.  "I can do this, Alley." She says in a small voice.

Alley smiles and takes Usagi's hand in her hand.  They walk back toward the classroom.  

Ms. Haruna stands as they walk into the room.  She walks over and squats down in front of Usagi.  "I'm sorry if I upset you, but you look like someone I knew.  You have her name and you even do your hair the same way.  I was just shocked by what I saw, but I'm fine now, Usagi."  Ms. Haruna smiles and puts her hand out to Usagi.

Slowly, Usagi removes her hand from Alley's and places it in Ms. Haruna's.  She smiles as she looks into Ms. Haruna's eyes. As she looks into Ms. Haruna's eyes, Usagi's eyes take on the look of years instead of the look of a five-year-old child.  After a brief moment, Usagi's eyes change to that of a five-year-old-again.  She giggles as she stands there holding Ms. Haruna's hand.  "I'm going to like school."  She whispers loud enough that only Ms. Haruna can hear her.  Ms. Haruna begins to laugh as she stands and shows Usagi to her seat.


	5. Chapter 5- Moving

Chapter 5- Moving

Ms. Haruna looks up from her paperwork to see Usagi standing in the doorway of the classroom.  She smiles at her, but the smile fades as she sees the troubled look on Usagi's face.  "Usa, what's wrong?"

"I came to say goodbye, Ms. H."  Tears run down her face.  "Thank you for all the help that you have given me for the past three years."

"Where are you going?"

"I have been adopted by a couple in America.  I leave tomorrow."  She smiles at Ms. Haruna.  "At least I will be away from Ms. Lord."

"Usa, take care of yourself and keep up with your studies."  She smiles at Usagi.

"I will, Ms. H.  I promise."  She smiles, but a tear runs down her cheek before she can turn.  "Bye."  She walks from the room and heads for her house.

*****

Ami walks down the street toward the temple.  There had been no evil forces since the night Usagi had been murdered by Silver Shadow.  Everyone was getting restless and had given up the thought of ever getting to take revenge for the death of their princess and leader.  Ami thinks back to the day of the funeral, when they had all walked up behind Raye.  She remembers what Raye said that day.  "Who will believe in us now?"  

She sees Raye with Yuuichirou's arms around her.  Michiru and Haruka sit close together on the other side of the porch.  Ken and Makoto sit on the grass holding each other and Minako sits with Artemis and Luna close by her side.  Ami sighs again as she gets closer.  "Who will believe in us now?"  She whispers to herself.  Her attention is drawn to the lone figure in the middle of the yard.

Slowly she walks toward Mamoru.  "May I?"  She asks in a soft voice.

"I'd like the company of another lonely soul."  He looks up and smiles at Ami.  "They have all gotten on with their lives as if nothing has happened.  After eight years, you'd think I could too."

"I'm happy for them, but I do think that it is time for us to move on as well."  Ami looks at him with a sad smile.  "I'm going to go back to school.  I'm twenty-three, Mamoru.  I have to move on now.  Maybe you could go and finish your degree?"

"I already applied; I just haven't had the heart to tell them yet."  He looks at Ami for a moment.  "As long as we remember her, she is always with us.  You will always remember how to have fun, whether she is here or not."  He stands and puts his hand down to help her up.

She stares at him for a moment and then takes his hand.  She smiles at him.  "What made you say that?"

"The day Raye asked me to come back, I wasn't going to.  Then I remembered all the things about Usako, except for her death.  I remember the things that she taught me and I started to laugh.  I knew then what I had to do."

"You had to live."

"Yes."  He gives her a sly smile.  "I started to go to school back then and I have slowly gotten my life back, but it still hurts not having her near me."  He turns and walks to the temple porch where everyone is gathered.  "I have an announcement to make."  He says with a smile.  "After eight years of doing it behind all of your backs, I will graduate with my degree in medicine.  It's what Usako would have wanted me to do."  Everyone begins to congratulate him.

*****

Usagi sits in a seat near the window in the airport terminal.  She watches the planes take off and land as she waits for her boarding call.  She does not sit there for long before she hears the announcement she is waiting for.  "Now boarding, Flight 158 for Frankfurt, Germany."

"Two hours in Germany and then onto my new parents."  She whispers to herself as she stands and begins to walk toward the boarding area.

As she nears the gate, she sees a small group of people.  She smiles as she sees everyone saying farewell to their friend.  Usagi stares as one by one they all say their good-byes.  Something inside makes her stand there and watch this scene.

*****

Minako hugs Ami tightly.  "You take care of yourself.  Don't forget to have fun sometimes."

"I won't, Minako."  She breaks away from the hug and turns toward Mamoru.  She throws her arms around him.  "Never forget her, Mamoru.  Stay out of trouble."  She kisses his check as she breaks from the hug.

"She is forever in all of our hearts, Ami."  He smiles down at Ami with brotherly affection.  "As Minako said, don't forget to have fun.  Always remember what Usako taught you."  A tear escapes and runs down his cheek.

Ami nods in response and turns toward Raye.  Raye pulls Ami close.  "There is always room for you at the temple, Ami."  Raye kisses Ami's cheek.  "I am going to miss you."  Tears fill Raye's eyes as she stands there.

"I'll be home in a couple of months."  Ami looks at everyone.  She sees tears in the eyes of all of her fellow Senshi.  "Are you all still sure that this is okay?"

Raye lifts her eyes from the ground as the group tells Ami they're sure.  As she raises her eyes, they fall upon a young girl staring at them.  Raye's eyes meet with the young girl's bright blue eye.  As she looks into the girl's eyes, they begin to change and take on the look of years.  A smile begins to form on the girl's mouth and is soon echoed in her eyes.

"Usa." Raye whispers.

The group stops talking and stares at Raye.  Raye feels the whole group staring at her, but she keeps watch on the girl afraid she may disappear.   She watches the young girl's eyes change and lose the look of years.  As her eyes complete the change, she disappears into the crowd.

"Usa."  Raye whispers again as a tear falls.  Raye looks at her friends surrounding her.

"Are you okay?"  Makoto asks as she and Mamoru put their arms around Raye's shoulders.

"Fine.  Just a little tired."  Raye walks away.  Everyone goes back to their chatter.  Raye hears this and sighs in relief.

"Did you see her?"

Raye looks up into Setsuna's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6- New Beginnings

Chapter 6- New Beginnings

Usagi sits and stares at the passing land below.  She hears silent sobs from the seat behind her.  She looks over the seat and sees the woman with blue hair that everyone had been saying goodbye to.  She stands and walks around to the woman.  She places a hand on her shoulder as she sits down next to her.  "Don't cry.  They won't forget you."

Ami raises her head to look at the person speaking to her.  "How do you know?"  Ami stares at the young girl and sees the hairstyle she wears.  She gasps as she looks at this young girl.

"I saw the love that they have for you in their eyes.  You are special to them.  You all hold a great secret together and that always keeps friends together."

Ami calms herself as she listens to this young girl.  "My name is…"

"Ami."  The young girl smiles at her.  "I heard your friends say your name.  Most people call me Usa."

"Usa?"

"It's short for Usagi."

Ami gets wide eyed as she stares at Usagi.  "You are a wise young lady for being so young."

"I am nine and I have been in many foster homes."  Usagi looks down at the ground.  "Most people can't take me for very long."

"You seem like a very sweet girl.  Who wouldn't want you?"

"I have nightmares and most people can't handle them."  She smiles at Ami with tears in her eyes.  "Sometimes I have nice dreams too, but most of my dreams are bad.  I hope this family can handle them."

"Did someone in Germany adopt you?"

"No, I am going to America."  Usagi looks up into Ami's eyes.  She kisses her cheek.  "Just remember what I said about your friends.  They do love you."  Usagi stands and walks around to her seat.

She glances through the cracks of the seats at Ami.  "Thank you, Usa."  She hears Ami whisper before she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

*****

_Princess Serenity sadly walks down the staircase of the ballroom.  Tears fill her beautiful blue eyes as she steps down onto the ballroom floor.  A hand comes to rest on her shoulder and she turns to stare into a pair of midnight blue eyes that reside behind a mask._

_"Princess," he says as he looks lovingly into her eyes, "may I have this dance?"  He removes the mask ever so slightly._

_"Endymion."__  She says as a smile crosses her face._

_They walk out on to the dance floor and begin to dance as he tells her of the great danger headed toward the __Moon__Kingdom__.  _

_A dark cloud begins to approach the kingdom and the cries for protecting the city ring through the ballroom.  Princess Serenity watches as the Palace Guard and the Sailor Senshi rush off to protect their home and the royal family._

_Endymion turns toward Princess Serenity.  "I will protect you for as long as I can, My Princess."  Tears fill Serenity's eyes as she stares at him.  He turns and faces the evil that is headed toward them and walks out to meet it._

_Princess Serenity watches from the balcony as the evil approaches.  She watches in horror as the palace guards begin to fall.  Tears fill her eyes as she watches her own protectors, the Sailor Senshi, fall.  "No!  Mars.  Jupiter.  Venus.  Mercury.  Saturn.  __Neptune__.  Uranus.  No!"  She yells.  Then she watches as Endymion falls.  "Endymion."  She yells.  "Endymion."  Grief and anger fill her as she runs to her fallen prince's sword.  She picks it up and points it toward herself.  "I'll be with you all soon."_

*****

Ami sits and looks out the window of the plane.  She thinks about what Usagi told her and she thinks about what her old friend had taught her in her lifetime.  Her head pokes up as she hears someone muttering in the seat in front of her.  She looks over the top of the seat and sees Usagi lying there with tears running down her face.

Ami begins to sit down when she hears Usagi begin to scream.  "No!"  Ami watches as the girl's head begins to shake.  "Mars.  Jupiter.  Venus.  Mercury.  Saturn.  Neptune.  Uranus."  She whispers.  Ami feels herself go weak in the knees as she hears the young girl whisper those names.  "No!"  Usagi yells again and Ami is on her feet and to Usagi's side.  Ami pulls her close as she begins to yell again.  "Endymion!  Endymion!"  Ami pulls Usagi into her lap and tries to wake her.  "I'll be with you soon."  Usagi whispers.  Usagi's eyes fly open and she looks into Ami's eyes.  She throws her arms around Ami and begins to sob.

Ami holds her close and strokes her long hair with her hand.  "It's okay, Usa."  She whispers soothingly into her ear.  Tears run down Ami's face as she holds Usagi.  

Usagi raises her head and looks into Ami's dark blue eyes.  Ami watches as Usagi's eyes take on the look of years.  "Why did they all have to die?  Why did she have to attack?  Life was better on the moon.  Why can't we be together?  I miss him and the Sailor Senshi, Ami."  Usagi's head falls onto Ami's shoulder as her eyes change to those of a child.  Tears fall from her eyes.  "Endymion."  She whispers as she tightens her grip on Ami and falls back to sleep.

*****

"Miss."  Someone shaking Ami's shoulder wakes her.  "Miss."  This is your stop."  Ami looks up into the eyes of a young stewardess.

"Thank you."  Ami looks around to find Usagi, but she is no where to be found.  Ami finally finds the stewardess that had woke her.  "Excuse me, but where is the little girl that was sitting near me."

"Oh, I almost forgot."  The stewardess reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper.  "She got off in Frankfurt and she didn't want to wake you, but she gave me this letter for you."

"Thank you."  Ami says as she takes the paper.  Ami holds the paper close to her heart as she disembarks the plane.  She walks to a seat nearby and looks at the outside of the paper.  A small bunny is drawn there as well as the symbol of Mercury.  With tears in her eyes, Ami opens the letter.

Ami-

      Thank you for every thing you gave me during the flight.  We will meet again someday when the time is right.  I have faith in that.

       Always remember what you have learned in this life as well as your past life.  These things will help you in all that you do.

      Keep watch for Silver Shadow.  She will return sooner then Pluto thinks.

Usa

Ami reads the letter twice with tears in her eyes before she shoves it into her purse and runs to the ticket counter.  She places the ticket on the counter and looks at the ticket agent.  "I want to exchange this ticket for the next available flight back to Tokyo."  The ticket agent exchanges the ticket and Ami runs to the nearest pay phone and picks up the receiver.  She quickly dials Raye's number.

Ami reaches into her purse for the letter, but the letter is gone.

*****

Raye rushes into the temple to answer the phone.  "Hello."

"Raye, this is Ami."

"You made it safe and sound."

"Safe, but not sound."

"What's the matter?"

"I want you and Setsuna to pick me up at the airport in a few hours."

"What?"

"I am boarding the next plane and coming home."  Ami tells her.  "We need to talk."  

Raye hears a click on the other end of the phone.  Raye walks back outside and sits on the porch.  She pulls her communicator out and pushes the button for Setsuna.  Soon Setsuna's face appears on the view screen.  "Ami wants you and I to meet her at the airport in a couple of hours."  Raye looks at Setsuna with a puzzled look.  "She's coming home."

*****

Usagi smiles as she disembarks the plane in America.  She sees a couple as she walks into the terminal.  Usagi's eyes light up as she looks at the woman in the wheelchair.  "Cassandra!"  She yells as she drops her bags and runs to the woman.

"Usagi."  Cassandra says as the young girl bounds into her lap.  "I didn't think you'd remember me."

"You were the only one to ever show me any kindness.  How could I forget you?"  Usagi says with tears in her eyes.

The man that stands nearby clears his throat, trying to get their attention.  Both of them look up at the poor man they forgot in their excitement.  "My name is Jordan."  He puts his hand out toward Usagi.  Usagi takes it and he kisses the back of her hand.  

Usagi smiles and blushes as Jordan releases her hand and walks behind the wheelchair.  She lays her head down on Cassandra's shoulder and falls to sleep.

*****

Ami walks from the plane with tears in her eyes.  Raye and Setsuna stand there with worried looks on their faces as they see Ami.  Ami runs to them and throws her arms around them.  "I saw her."  A smile crosses her face as the tears continue to fall.  "I held her."

Setsuna and Raye look at each other with puzzled looks in their eyes.  They place their arms around their friend.  

Ami pulls away and looks into their eyes.  "Usagi is alive.  I saw her on the plane.  She watched you all say goodbye to me.  She knew who I was."

"The little girl, Setsuna."  Raye looks into Setsuna's eyes as she begins to smile.  

"Ami get your computer out and scan this area for any traces of her."

"Did that to myself on the plane.  She was there.  I held her."

"We have to find her."

Ami's head drops.  "That's going to be hard Raye, She was sent to America.  She was adopted by a couple that lives there."  Sad looks cross Raye and Setsuna's faces.  "She gave me a letter, but it disappeared.  She says Silver Shadow will be back before you thought."


	7. Chapter 7- Chances are

Chapter 7- Chances are

Haruka and Michiru look at Setsuna in shock.  "Explain this again."  Haruka says.

Setsuna takes a deep breath.  "Usagi has been reborn.  You and Michiru are going to go to America as a husband and wife and find her."

"How are we going to do that?"  Michiru asks.

"I am not really sure, but I think that you will succeed."  Setsuna replies.

"Are you sure it was her?"  Haruka asks.

Ami raises her head from her hands and looks straight at Haruka.  "She knew too much about our deaths during the Silver Millennium for it not to be her.  She was Princess Serenity in her dream."  Tears fill her eyes.  "I heard her call all of us and Endymion.  She knew who I was, Haruka.  She told me she misses him and the Sailor Senshi."  Ami wipes the tears from her eyes.

Haruka looks at her with sadness in her eyes.  "I am sorry, Ami.  It just sounds too good to be true."

"She found me by coincidence, but I think if you can find the city she was in, you can find her or she will find you."  Ami tells her with conviction in her voice.

"Hey, Ami."  Ami looks toward Michiru.  "Can you use that computer to find out where she got off the plane at?  Look at her itinerary that the airlines has."

Ami pulls her computer put and begins to type frantically on to the keyboard.  "Yes!"  Ami shouts.  "You two are going to be going to sunny Florida."

Haruka and Michiru look at each other and smile.  "Let's go find the Princess."  Haruka kisses Michiru as they stand and walk from the room to pack.

*****

Usagi sits on the window seat in her bedroom and stares up and the moon.  She sighs loudly.  "When will I see you again?  I know that I will, but my heart aches to see you all again."  She whispers as a tear falls down her cheek.

"You still like to stare at the moon, don't you?"  Usagi turns and gives Cassandra a weak smile.  "Usagi, we need to talk."  Cassandra wheels her chair into the room and over to Usagi's side.  "I know about the dreams and the nightmares, you had them when you were a baby.  I knew then that you were not a normal little girl."  She takes Usagi's hand in hers.  "Your eyes age sometimes, and I can tell you know things."  Cassandra takes a deep breath.  "That night, you knew something was going to happen and that I wouldn't be back."

"I knew that night would be our last together."  Usagi looks at Cassandra.  "Sometimes I do know things that I am not suppose to know."  Usagi looks out the window at the moon again.  "I am beginning to know more with every passing day."  She whispers.  

"How old are you, Usagi?"  Cassandra whispers.

"I am nine almost ten, but this soul that I have is much older."

Cassandra looks at her and places her thumb and forefinger on Usagi's chin.  She moves Usagi's face toward her and smiles at her.  "I love you, Usagi.  We will not talk of this again until you are ready."

"Cassandra?"

"What, Usa?"

"Can I take a martial arts class?"  Cassandra gives her a strange look.  "It's something I have the urge to do."

"Sure, Usa."

"Thanks, Mom."

*****

Cassandra goes to her office in the house.  She heads for the computer and turns it on.  She gets online and pulls up the Records Office for Tokyo.  She types in a search for death certificates for nine years ago.  She looks through about thirty of them before she comes across the one she is searching for: Usagi Tsukino.  

She writes the name down and pulls up the database for the hospitals.  She types in the name Usagi Tsukino and within a matter of moments, she has Usagi's medical records before her.  She scans down until she reaches the last few pages.

Tears come to her eyes as she reads the doctor's writing.  "Ms. Tsukino was brought in by her fiancé, Mamoru Chiba, and her friends.  He was covered in her blood and held her tight.  Says that they had been out and she left him to go home.  He heard her scream and ran back and found her on the ground.  She died in his arms before they could get her any help."  She closes down the files and pulls up the database for the newspapers.

She looks into the obituary section and begins to look through the obituaries for that date.  The last one that she pulls up is the one for Usagi Tsukino.  A picture sits next to the written obituary.  Cassandra gasps as she looks at the picture that sits on the page.  She opens the file that sits on her desk.  She opens the file and removes the picture.  She holds it up next to the picture on the computer screen.  "Usa."  She whispers.

She goes back to the beginning of the newspaper's database and types in a new search: Mamoru Chiba.  The only file that comes up is his wedding announcement to Usagi Tsukino.  "He never married."  She whispers.  Quickly she pulls up a phone number search engine and types in Mamoru Chiba.  Within a few moments, a number comes up.  She writes the number down and leaves it by the computer.  She shuts down the Internet and then the computer.  She leaves the room and stops by Usagi's room.

She smiles as she looks in and sees Usagi sleeping with a smile on her face.  Her face is still up turned to the moon as she sleeps the night away.  "Bunny of the Moon."  Cassandra whispers as she closes the door and leaves her to sleep.

*****

Michiru and Haruka walk down the streets of a small town outside of Orlando.  They are looking for the small shop that Setsuna and Ami bought for them to set up shop in.  After an hour, they finally find the place.  "They did very well, didn't they?"  Michiru says as she looks over at Haruka.  "Close your mouth before a fly flies into it dear."  Michiru laughs as Haruka's mouth closes.

As they enter the building, they hear a knock at the front door.  They turn and see a woman in a wheel chair sitting there.  They look at each other and then walk to the door.  Haruka holds the door open as the woman wheels herself into the room.  Haruka looks down at the woman.  "We have not opened yet."

"I know, but I want to get my daughter into private lessons right away."  She looks at Haruka with hopeful eyes.  "My name is Cassandra Drake and I was told by friends of mine in Japan that you are the best teacher.  My Usa has not had the best in her life, and I want her to have the best now."

Haruka and Michiru exchange glances when she mentions the name Usa.  "What is your daughter's name, Ms. Drake?"

"Usagi Serenity.  I named her along with the help of a Doctor Mizuno when she was born.  I am her adopted mother.  Her mother was killed before she was born."  Cassandra looks at them with hopeful eyes.

Michiru and Haruka exchange smiles as they look down at Cassandra.  "Ms. Drake keep your money.  I will train her privately for free."

Cassandra gives her a puzzled look.  "Why?" 

"I know Dr. Mizuno and I have a friend that lived in an orphanage all his life.  I have seen the damage that that life can bring.  I want to help bring Usagi some happiness in her life."

Cassandra looks at them with tear filled eyes.  "Thank you."

"Have her here today at three. We should have the place ready enough for private lessons."  Haruka says as Cassandra disappears out the door.

"Princess."  Haruka whispers as she pulls Michiru close.


	8. Chapter 8- A New Hope

Chapter 8- A New Hope

Usagi walks down the street.  She looks at the direction Cassandra gave her one more time.  Then she lifts her head and continues walking.  She crosses two more streets and then she sees the building.  As she nears the building, a smile crosses her face.  A beautiful, but sad song fills the streets around the small building.  She peeks in the window when she gets close enough and sees a young woman with aqua hair sitting in a corner playing her violin.  A few feet away, a young man with short blonde hair practices martial arts.

Usagi quietly opens the door to the gym that they are in.  She leans against the door jam. She listens and watches the two people from where she stands.

"Do you really think it will be her?"  The blonde asks the violinist.

"We will find out at three." 

"I hope that we were lucky enough to find her this quick."  The blonde stops and walks over to the violinist.  She kisses her on the cheek that is up turned so that she can keep playing her music.

Usagi covers her mouth as a giggle threatens to escape.  She removes her hands and stares at the two people that are oblivious to her.  "Cassandra told me she found me a martial arts teacher.  She didn't say anything about a race car driver and a violinist."  Usagi says with a smile.  The two people turn with shock expressions on their faces.  They stare at the young girl that stands in the doorway.  "I'm glad to see you Neptune and Uranus."

"Princess!"  Haruka yells and runs toward her.  She pulls Usagi up into her arms and hugs her tight.

Usagi throws her arms around Haruka and looks toward Michiru.  "I have missed you both."  Usagi pushes away from Haruka and looks up into her face.  "We can continue this after my lesson, Haruka.  Time will run short if we don't begin."

Haruka nods to Usagi.  "Alright, Usa.  Let's begin."

*****

Haruka, Usagi, and Michiru sit around a table in the apartment above the gym.  Usagi carefully takes the snacks and treats that are set on the table before her.  Michiru and Haruka watch in shock at how she behaves.  Usagi looks up at them and gives them a weak smile.

"I know, I don't eat like I use to."  Her eyes fill with tears.  "I now know first hand how Mamoru felt when he was in the orphanage.  It's not the place for a baby to be raised."

"Usa, what aren't you telling us."

"Until I saw you all at the airport, I wasn't sure about my dreams and what they meant. When I saw you all I knew who you were, but it faded so quickly after I lost eye contact with Raye."  Usagi wipes the tears from her eyes.  "When I woke up in Ami's arms on the plane, for some reason all the memories and thoughts stayed and didn't leave."

"Staying in contact with one of us helped to bring all your memories forward."  Michiru says.

"I think so."  Usagi looks down at her watch.  "Cassandra is going to be worried.  Can I use the phone?"

"It's over there, Usa."  Haruka says as she points toward the phone.

"Well, Haruka, now what do we do?"  Michiru looks at Haruka as the concern grows in her face.  "She is only nine or ten."

"But she has Usa's memories."

"What are we going to do about her and Endymion?"

"You won't do anything."  Michiru and Haruka turn to look at Usagi standing there.  "You two, Raye, Ami, and Setsuna are the only ones who need to know about this."  Usagi says with a hint of authority to her voice.

"Yes, Princess."  They both answer simultaneously.

"Something is wrong at my house."  Usagi says as her tone of voice changes.  "Can you take me home?"

"Come on."  Haruka yells as she grabs her and Michiru's transformation sticks and runs for the car.

*****

Silver Shadow stands above Cassandra.  Her sword is pointed at Cassandra's chest.  "Now, Are you going to tell me where the brat is or do I have to kill you?"

"I will not give her over to you."  Cassandra says with her teeth clinched.

Silver Shadow looks into her eyes.  "Do you know who she is?"  She sees the fear rise in Cassandra's eyes.  "Neither of you know who she is.  This will be easy with no Senshi around."

"Oh, God."  

"Ah, so you just hadn't gotten that far yet."  Silver Shadow glares at Cassandra.  "This time no one will stop me from stealing her soul and destroying the moon princess for good."

"That's what you think!"

Silver Shadow turns and looks at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  "No!  You can't be here!"

"We are, so let's fight."  Uranus looks at Silver Shadow with the look of death.

"Not today, Senshi."  She rams her sword into Cassandra.  Cassandra screams in pain.  "You have other things to attend to."  She laughs and disappears.

Usagi runs into the room and drops down by Cassandra.  "Oh, Mom."

"Usa, listen to me."  Cassandra lifts her hand to Usagi's face.  "In the top drawer of the desk, there is a box for you."  Cassandra wipes Usagi's tears away.  "This is no time for tears, Little One."  Cassandra looks toward Uranus and Neptune.  "Take her home, and protect her as you have always done."  Cassandra's eyes close.

"Mom."  Usagi whispers.  She slowly rises and heads for the top drawer.  She pulls out the box and opens it.  A letter sits on top.  Carefully, she opens the letter and reads it aloud.  "It's been five years since the Angle of Light saved my life and told me to live.  I have search for precious Usagi all that time and have had no luck.  I pray every night that she is safe and in a good home, but I know better then to believe she is.

"Today a woman approached me on the street.  She told me where to find my Little Usa and gave me a box.  She told me that I would know when I was to give it to her.  I looked down at the box and looked back at the woman, but she was gone in a flash of light.  I will find my Usa and hold her again."  Tears fill Usagi's eyes as she looks at Cassandra on the floor.  She drops the letter and sees a seal on another lid to the box.  "My daughter.  All will be set right once more. Serenity."  Usagi looks at the seal closer and sees the royal seal of the moon.  "Mother."  She whispers.

Uranus and Neptune look at each other and then back at Usagi as she breaks the seal on the box.  She pulls the object from the box and holds it above her head.  "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  She yells with the power of the princess she is.

Uranus and Neptune stare in wonder as energy surrounds Usagi's body.  As the energy fades away, Eternal Sailor Moon stands before them.  They both gasp as they see she is the same age as the other Inner Senshi.  "Mother said all would be set right."  She looks down at herself and then at Neptune and Uranus.  "Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9- Home Again

Chapter 9- Home Again

Usagi pulls the cloak she bought tight around herself as she, Michiru, and Haruka disembark the plane.  Haruka and Michiru stand on either side of her.  Haruka places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently.  "It's okay, Usa, we are here."

"Only Raye and Ami are suppose to be here."

"Then, why is everyone else here?"  Usagi asks as she glances toward Haruka.

Haruka gives a nervous laugh. "You know how the Inner Senshi are about meeting at planes."  

"Usa, do you remember where our home is here?"

"Yes, Michiru."

"Meet us there."  Michiru whispers as she sees their friends getting closer.

"Goodbye, My Friends.  I hope to see you during my visit her."  Usagi says in an English accent to Michiru and Haruka.  She sees their dumbfounded look and waves goodbye with a smile.

"Good-bye, Sere."  They holler after her as she disappears into the crowded terminal.

"Be safe, Usa."  Haruka whispers after her before she turns to greet the on coming Senshi.

"Who was that?"  Hotaru asks as she runs into Haruka's outstretched arms.

"A friend, Little One."  

"How did Michiru-mama's recital go?"

Haruka looks up at Setsuna and shrugs her shoulders.  She glances over at Raye and Ami who are trying to not laugh.  "It went fine, Hotaru."  Haruka glances toward Mamoru who keeps staring in the direction that Usagi went.  "So, Mamoru, did you get a girlfriend while we were gone."

All eyes turn to glare at Haruka.  She shrugs her shoulders and points to Mamoru.  Haruka releases Hotaru and looks at Michiru.  "He knows."  She whispers as she waves her hand in front of Mamoru's eyes.

"She's here.  I can feel her."  Mamoru whispers.  He turns to glare at Michiru and Haruka.  He sees their eyes drop to the ground and he looks toward Raye and Ami.  They turn and look the other direction.

"Am I missing something?"  Minako asks.  She looks toward everyone and sees that no one is looking at each other.  She looks toward Makoto who just shrugs.

Mamoru looks at everyone again and Setsuna approaches him.  "Mamoru, let her come to you.  She has been through a lot."

"And I haven't?"

Setsuna pulls him from the crowded terminal area and into a darkened corridor.  "Transform.  Now."  She glares at him as she pulls her transformation stick out to transforms.  As he finishes his transformation, she waves her hand before them.  "Look and then tell me who has been through more."

*****

Usagi gets a distance away and hides in a crowd of people.  She looks back and sees a pair of midnight blue eyes staring in the direction she is.  "Mamo-chan."  She whispers as she stands there and stares at him.  She watches as he turns and begins to talk to the others.  "He knows I am here."

She begins to walk toward the group of people when she sees Setsuna pull him from the others and into a deserted area of the terminal.  Quickly, Usagi runs in that direction."  She turns the corner as both transformations end and Sailor Pluto waves her hand in the air before Tuxedo Kamen.

"Close it, Sailor Pluto."  

Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen turn to look at the person who spoke.  The hood falls down from her face and they both stare in amazement at the woman that stands before them.  "Serenity."  Sailor Pluto whispers.

"Usako?"  Tuxedo Kamen asks.

"Pluto, it is for me to tell him what has happened and not for you."  She looks at Pluto with kind eyes as she tells her.  "Mamo-chan, you should not have pushed so hard.  I would have come to you.  I did not want to walk off the plane and scare everyone."  She looks at them and giggles.  "You should have seen the looks on Michiru and Haruka's faces when I became a twenty three year old woman right before their eyes."

"Ami said you were a nine year old child."  Sailor Pluto says as she stares in awe.

"Queen Serenity set everything right.  When I took possession of the Silver Crystal, I had this urge to call my transformation phrase.  This is what I got in response."

"Usako."  Tuxedo Kamen whispers as he opens his arms to her.  She looks him in the eyes and sees all the love that he has held for her.  She runs into his out stretched arms and he pulls her close.  He kisses the top of her head as he holds her.  He can feel her tense as he holds her.  "Usako, what's wrong?"  

"Sailor Pluto, we need to leave now!"  Usagi looks at Tuxedo Kamen with sad eyes.  "She is coming."

Sailor Pluto runs from the area as Tuxedo Kamen picks up Usagi and heads for the exit of the terminal.  "Keep her safe, Tuxedo Kamen."  She whispers after them.  She runs toward the others.  "Silver Shadow is here."

"Usa!"  Michiru and Haruka yell in unison.

"Tuxedo Kamen has her.  Follow me so you can transform."  They all follow Sailor Pluto to the secluded area.

*****

As they get out of the airport, Tuxedo Kamen puts Usagi down.  She looks around and runs along side of the building.  He follows close behind her.  She raises her hand to the air and smiles at Tuxedo Kamen.  "Moon Eternal Make-up!"

He watches in wonderment as she transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon right before his eyes.  She smiles at him as the transformation ends.  "I never thought that I'd see you transform ever again."

"I never thought I would feel your warm kisses again."  She gives him an evil grin.  "I was only nine yesterday."  She grabs his hand and begins to run to where she feels Silver Shadow.


	10. Chapter 10- Final Battle

Chapter 10- Final Battle

Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen enter the park.  Eternal Sailor Moon looks around and a tear comes to her eye.  Tuxedo Kamen gently squeezes her hand.  "She would bring us back to this place, wouldn't she."  Eternal Moon says sarcastically as she looks toward Tuxedo Kamen.

"So, the Little Princess figured out how to grow up."  Silver Shadow glares at her.  "No matter.  I will destroy you just as I did before."  With that a man materializes and sends a gust of energy toward Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Tuxedo Kamen puts his cape around them to protect them.  He looks down at Eternal Sailor Moon.  She has a sad look on her face.  "You know something, don't you?"  He whispers to her.

She lowers her eyes to the ground and then looks back at Tuxedo Kamen.  "Destiny plays cruel tricks on us sometimes."  She kisses his cheek tenderly.  As the gust of energy fades, she looks to her left and sees the Sailor Senshi arriving.  She hardens her face as she jumps from behind Tuxedo Kamen.  "I love you!"  She yells as she runs toward Silver Shadow and her new companion.

Tuxedo Kamen stares after her as she rushes at them.  He sees a sword materialize in her hand as she gets near.  Then he hears her yell words that frighten him.  "Silver Crystal Protection!"  He watches as a dome covers the area that she and the two warriors are.  He glances toward the Sailor Senshi and sees there dumfounded look.  None of them know what to do.

*****

"So, Princess Serenity, you have finished learning how to use the crystal."  The man says as he glares at her.

"No thanks to you, King Leenar."

"Those pathetic Senshi that are suppose to be your protectors want in, Serenity.  Why don't you let them in?"

"This is between you and I, Leenar."  Eternal Sailor moon glares at Silver Shadow.  "Your services are no longer required, Silver Shadow."  Eternal Sailor Moon points her sword at her.  "Crystal Sword Eliminate!"  A burst of energy flies toward Silver Shadow.

"NO!"  She screams as the energy hits her.  She falls to the ground in a pile of dust.

"Impressive, but now it is my turn."   King Leenar sneers at her.  He raises his hands above his head a bolt of electricity shoots through the top of the dome, shattering a hole where it penetrates.  He begins to laugh evilly as dark clouds begin to surround the area.

"Oh, no."  She whispers as she feels the energy outside of the dome.  "I failed."

*****

"It's getting so cold."  Sailor Neptune says as she draws closer to Sailor Uranus.  Sailor Uranus looks down at her with a sad smile as they stand out side of the crystal dome and watch as Eternal Sailor Moon and King Leenar battle.

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Jupiter pound on the crystal dome, but as the cold intensifies they begin to lose hope of getting inside.  Tuxedo Kamen hits the dome one more time before he collapses onto it in tears.  He feels a hand come to rest on his shoulder and turns to stare into Sailor Pluto's face.

"She was trying to protect us from this, but her defenses were not strong enough alone."  Sailor Pluto says as she stares at him.

Tuxedo Kamen stares at Sailor Pluto and opens his mouth to say something when a flash of white light comes from the dome.  He turns to look into the dome and sees the glowing figure of Neo Queen Serenity.  "Serenity."  He whispers as he turns back to the battle."

*****

"No, you can't be that strong."

"Yes, King Leenar, I am!"  Serenity holds the Silver Crystal in front of herself.  "COSMIC MOON POWER!"

A burst of light and energy fly toward King Leenar.  He barely gets his own dark power up before the energy hits him.  Serenity concentrates on the power of the crystal as she directs her energy into it.  She starts to fall to her knees as she concentrates.  She looks back at her friends with sad eyes. She sees where they lean against the crystal dome.

*****

"She needs our help!"  Sailor Mars yells.  She pulls her transformation pen out and holds it above her head.  "Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"I am here Serenity!"

The energy that each has rushes toward Serenity as the cold surrounds their weakening bodies.

*****

Serenity feels the powers of her friends enter her body and she smiles sadly.  She concentrates on the new powers that surround her.  Her white light begins to shine brighter as she takes control of it.  The energy she releases soon envelops King Leenar.

"No!"  He yells as the light and energy passes through his body completely destroying it.

Serenity looks back at her friends who have fallen to the ground.  She disperses what is left of the dome and is surrounded by the cold that was outside.  She falls to her knees in the light snow and ice that surrounds their bodies.  "No."  She whispers.  She makes her way to Tuxedo Kamen who lies a short distance away.  The cold begins to penetrate into her weakened body.  She kisses his cold lips as tears run down her cheeks and quickly freeze there.

She stands and looks at each of her friends.  She raises the Silver Crystal above her head and looks up at it.  "Protect this my home until it is time for us to awaken.  When the day comes, we shall all awaken again."  She closes her eyes and sends the last of her energy into the Silver Crystal.  She feels the cold surround her body and darkness descends.


End file.
